The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustion engines, and more specifically, to dual fuel systems for combustion engines.
Combustion engines typically combust a carbonaceous fuel, such as natural gas, gasoline, diesel, and the like, and use the corresponding expansion of high temperature and pressure gases to apply a force to certain components of the engine, e.g., piston disposed in a cylinder, to move the components over a distance. Accordingly, the carbonaceous fuel is transformed into mechanical motion, useful in driving a load. Certain combustion engines are coupled to multi-fuel systems that enable the transfer from one fuel to another. During transfers between different fuels, combustion engines may experience a significant decrease in engine load, increased fuel consumption, and/or increased emissions. In addition, managing the use of the different fuels during engine operation may be complex and/or costly.